


The death of Prussia

by mariasue123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Sided Attraction, alternative ending, alternative universe, stupid awesome prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the moments before the dissolution of Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The death of Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling particularly brave (or stupid) and decided to post my first fanwork today. I'm sorry if it sucks.

Prussia thought, am I going to die? Hah, no way, I’m the great awesome Prussia, undefeatable and awesome and did I mention awesome? Plus, West would know, his brother wouldn’t just let him die.  
The blood was everywhere now, but Prussia wasn’t concerned. This was a mere scratch compared to the wounds he’d received in the battle field.  
Still, this time it felt different; strange. It was probably the dizziness going to his head. But he would not die, he was the great Prussia and besides there were still so many things he needed to do. Hungary…he would have to watch her carefully, that stupid Aristocrat would steal her away; his face always turned red like a beetroot when she was near and also he had to tell her…what? Not to worry, he’d remember later, when he’d had a chance to clear up all this mess.  
Hah, this was pathetic. Those words were just that- words. The allies had said to him “We hereby dissolve the state of Prussia…. - he’d stopped listening after that. Ok so they won, no big deal, he was still totally awesome. Those idiots seriously underestimated his awesomeness; their stupid claims could have no effect on him. Not when so many people, so many wishes had kept him alive. He had to live, to live up to his greatness. If not, then what was the freaking point of being a country?  
Since when had the cell become so dark? No matter, when he’d get out he’d go to West, drink him under the table and then brag about it to Hungary who would roll her eyes and hit him with her stupid frying pan (I should totally find a way to steal that thing) and then steal that slimy Aristocrat bastard’s glasses and write about it in his diary… Prussia smiled as he saw this all play out in his head. He would laugh but the pain in his side was getting really bad now, he could hardly breathe. Whatever, whatever, he still had lots of time.  
He thought he could see West, though it was damn hard to make out, everything had started swimming but he knew those stupidly blue eyes anywhere and why was he crying? Didn’t he know that this would all be over soon? They would go home and he would get yelled at for being so reckless. Ha-ha, if anything he was glad, that it was over. Stupid West could go back to cleaning and drinking and whatever and he could just sleep in his own bed again. Ah, he felt so tired right now.  
He wondered if Hungary would cry too. He-no she would surely hit him with her stupid frying pan and say something totally stupid like how she would beat him once and for all. Didn’t she know that the Great and awesome Prussia was invincible? Of course, she’d beaten him in another way but he’d die before ever admitting that to himself. That would be so uncool. Stupid Aristocrat getting in the way. He’d make sure he’d make him cry when he got out of here.  
Was there blood in his vision or was it just his red eyes? Well, it didn’t matter right now, he could hear the swinging of the cell door as it opened. Right now he’d just get up and beat the crap out of those guys and-  
Huh. Ok so he couldn’t get up. Whatever. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get up; it was just that, ah the whole thing was so stupid. He couldn’t even move and there was no pain now, just a light buzzing feeling. He wondered if Old Fritz had ever felt like this. Ah Old Fritz, that person he hadn’t thought about for a long time- why could he see him now. And so clearly too- a kind, uncool face with too many wrinkles, snowy hair and a stupid, childish smile. Why was the idiot smiling like that for? He was going to die too and, and he would be gone so stop it, stop smiling like a father at me. He could feel something in his eye. No, no crying was so uncool, especially for someone as awesome as he. But still he was crying, crying, crying because it was such a huge fucking loss, his people, his brother-he had failed them. He had failed at being awesome, failed at being a country. And now he was going to die. But he blinked the tears away. If he was going to die, he was going to die awesome. He was going to laugh, West would take care of his people and he wasn’t going to worry about Hungary. The stupid Aristocrat would take care of her, not that he liked it.  
He could see someone- an ally probably, but their face was clouded so he couldn’t tell- lean down to look at him. How awesome, the Great Prussia dying, crying in a pool of piss and blood. A failure of a country soon to be erased.  
But still, he looked up and smiled at the person before him. It was almost all dark now; he couldn’t even feel the coldness of the cell. But still he smiled and uttered  
“You can’t kill me…Prussia, I am…awesome... greatest ever...stupid…can’t die…I ...”  
And then he couldn’t see anyone but Old Fritz’s smiling and his grandfather holding his brother but tinier and it was the greatest, most awesome thing ever.


End file.
